Une vie détruite puis reconstruite
by Saint Alkalifa
Summary: Voici l'enfance de Saga jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive son armure. J'ai voulu changer en ne mettant pas Saga en Grèce mais en Egypte.


Saga

Saga est né en Gaule, dans le nord. Il vivait dans un petit village appelé Mino, jouant dans les montagnes et courant à travers bois. Il vivait une vie de parfait petit campagnard.  
Un jour, alors que Saga n'avait que 8 ans, une bande de voyous à cheval s'attaqua à son village, le réduisant en cendre. Saga qui observait la scène depuis la lisière de la forêt se précipita vers sa maison mais quand il poussa la porte ses parents étaient étendus sur le sol, se vidant de leur sang. Un homme apparu derrière lui et sans s'en rendre compte Saga lança un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre de l'homme qui s'écroula. Le garçonnet s'enfuit à toutes jambes en direction de la forêt mais le pirate qu'il avait frappé se lança à sa poursuite avec deux autres hommes.  
La course-poursuite était ardu, Saga connaissait la forêt comme sa poche et prenait un malin plaisir à emprunté les chemins les plus escarpés.  
La pluie se mit soudain à tomber et les rochers devenaient glissant. Saga chuta une ou deux fois, ce qui étaient peu comparé au nombre de chutes de ses poursuivants. Le jeune garçon était plein de boue. Arrivé en haut d'une colline, Saga finit par tomber et se blessa à la tête, mais lorsque les bandits s'approchèrent pour mettre fin à ces jours, un homme sortit de l'ombre. Il était grand, et enveloppé d'une cape d'un blanc immaculé malgré la pluie et avait une chevelure noir comme l'ébène qui contrastait avec l'étoffe dont il était recouvert. Saga voulut voir son regard mais le mystérieux individu gardait les yeux fermés...Les 2 bandits le fixèrent et l'un deux décida de passer à l'attaque mais il fut repousser par une lumière. Saga avait cru apercevoir quelque chose dans cette lumière...comme un poing…  
Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent à terre et l'homme présenta une main à Saga .  
"Je me nomme Raphaël, je suis chevalier d'Athéna, cela ne doit pas te dire grand chose mais sache que si je t'ai sauvé la vie, c'est dans le but de faire de toi mon disciple. Il est incroyable qu'à ton âge tu ai pu courir tant de temps arriver à tenir à distance ces hommes, de plus…tu ressembles étrangement à mon frère défunt...Vous avez le même regard doux et innocent, tu ne dois pas être un mauvais garçon^^. Je vais t'emmener en Grèce, au Sanctuaire. Tu comprendra par toi même une fois arrivé."  
Saga répondit simplement à cet homme par un hochement de tête approbateur.  
Ils arrivèrent au sanctuaire et montèrent des tas d'escaliers, traversant plusieurs maisons, 12 exactement.  
« Ce sont les 12 maisons du chemin du Zodiaque, chacune d'elle est normalement gardé par un chevalier d'or mais hélas nous ne somme plus que trois…peut être 4 si tu réussi ton entraînement… »  
Saga et son futur maître arrivèrent devant une immense porte.  
« C'est la salle du Grand Pope, il décidera si oui ou non je peux t'entraîner. »  
Le jeune garçon de Mino ne dit rien, il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit depuis leur départ du Japon où sa mère était restée, sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est…  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Raphaël était de retour.  
« Désolé, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long ? »  
Saga fit non de la tête.  
« Bien, nous allons nous rendre sur ton lieu d'entraînement, là où se trouve l'armure des Gémeaux. Le Grand Pope l'a envoyée dans un endroit bien étrange pour une telle armure…Enfin bref, je préfère te dire tout de suite que lorsque que nous aurons terminer l'entraînement, tu pourras te venter d'avoir connu l'enfer…Au bout de ton entraînement soit tu seras chevalier d'or soit tu seras mort ! Es-tu toujours décidé à tenter le coup ? »  
Saga réfléchit quelques secondes,  
*Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toutes façon…*  
Puis il hocha la tête d'un geste approbateur.

Deux jours plus tard, Saga et Raphaël s'embarquèrent sur un navire pour l'Égypte.  
L'Egypte est un pays mystique tout comme la Grèce et possède un panthéon de Dieux extraordinaires.

Saga commençait déjà son entraînement par du renforcement physique.  
Après quelques heures de navigation, l'embarcation prêtée par le Sanctuaire arriva au port d'Alexandrie.

« Nous allons nous entraîner dans la Vallée des Rois qui est aussi l'équivalent du Sanctuaire. Un ami m'aidera à assurer ta formation, il s'appelle Scorpios et est le gardien de ta future armure. Il fait parti de la caste égyptienne, leurs chevaliers sont appelés « Hyksos » et au lieu d'être sous la protection d'une constellation, ils sont sous la protection d'un animal pour les moins gradés, d'une créature légendaire pour les intermédiaires et d'un dieu pour les plus puissant. Scorpios est protégé par le dieu Thoth qui est le dieu du savoir. Sa force est équivalente à un chevalier d'or, ton épreuve finale sera de ne pas perdre lors de cette épreuve… »

Raphaël n'en dit pas plus et emmena Saga , toujours muet, au bord du Nil où une embarcation, affrétée cette fois par la Vallée des Rois qui attendait leur arriver.  
A son bord, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année et revêtu d'une armure étrange les attendaient.

« Bonjour je suis l'Hyksos protégé par l'esprit de l'hippopotame, c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous emmener dans la Vallée des Rois par la grande prêtresse Thuya. »  
« Je vous remercie, je suis Raphaël, chevalier d'or des Poissons et voici mon jeune apprenti Saga qui a malencontreusement perdu l'usage de la parole. »

Le navire vogua plusieurs jours sur le grand fleuve légendaire de l'Égypte, le Nil.  
Au matin du 4e mois, les 3 guerriers arrivèrent dans la Vallée des Rois. C'était magnifique, de grandes pyramides et des temples gigantesques s'élevaient sous les yeux ébahis du jeune Saga.  
Un homme vint à leur rencontre et son maître le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme un frère.

« Je te présente Scorpios, l'Hyksos dont je t'ai parlé. Scorpios voici Saga , l'enfant japonais dont je t'ai parlé dans ma précédente lettre. »  
« Bonjour mon garçon. »

Saga se contenta de s'inclinait face au guerrier.

« Sais-tu écrire ? »

Saga fit non de la tête

« Ce n'est rien, nous allons y remédier. »

C'est ainsi que pendant neuf ans, Saga s'entraîna et s'instruisit auprès de Scorpios et de Raphaël. Le jeune garçon retrouva la parole au bout de quelques temps et il se sentait maintenant dans une nouvelle famille. L'amour fraternel naissant entre Saga et ses deux maîtres n'empêchaient pas ses derniers de lui faire subir un entraînement infernal.  
Lors du 7e mois, le jour des 17 ans de Saga , il était temps pour lui de passer son épreuve et de gagner son armure ou de mourir.  
Scorpios l'emmena dans le désert et les deux guerriers s'arrêtèrent devant un immense palmier de plus de 30m de hauteur.

« L'urne de l'armure des Gémeaux se trouve au sommet de cet arbre planté par les dieux pour mettre les hommes à l'épreuve mais personne n'a jamais réussi à grimper au sommet depuis que le Grand Pope l'y a mise. Tu dois y arriver. »

Saga bondit et s'agrippa à l'arbre, il avait fait un bond d'au moins 5m de hauteur mais chuta d'un coup sous la pression d'une force inconnue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est !? »

Accroché au tronc se tenait un immense scorpion qui faisait balancer sa queue de gauche à droite d'un air menaçant.

« Tu va voir ! Galaxian Explosion! »

Saga envoya un coup dévastateur chargé de cosmos qui souffla le sable et les feuilles de l'arbre mais l'animal ne broncha pas et envoya un coup de queue violent dans le visage de Saga.

« Saga ! Pour le vaincre un simple cosmos ne suffira pas, il faut le cosmos d'un chevalier d'or, un cosmos élevé au 7e sens ! »

« Le 7e sens… niiih, intéressant… »

Le jeune chevalier se concentra et se lança à l'assaut du scorpion géant mais celui-ci le repoussa une fois de plus et planta son dard dans la poitrine droite de Saga.  
Ce dernier hurla de douleur.

« Pauvre crétin, si c'était si simple tout le monde y arriverait ! Le venin de ce scorpion va te faire perdre tes sens un à un jusqu'à ce que tu meurs ! »  
« Je…je ne mourrais pas…je n'ai pas le droit…de mourir maintenant. »  
*J'y vois de moins en moins et je n'entend plus rien…Je ne sens même plus le sable brûlant sous mes pieds…mais je sens…je sens quelque chose de doux et de chaud grandir en moi…*

*Il y est finalement arriver…*

« Que mon cosmos s'enflamme ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSION! »

Une nouvelle vague de cosmos terriblement puissante fonça sur la carapace du scorpion qui s'effondra au sol. Saga s'écroula à son tour.

*merde…j'ai échoué…*

Saga se réveilla plusieurs jours après dans une maison de pierre. Il sortit en courant et se rendit compte qu'il était au Sanctuaire, dans la maison des Gémeaux.

*Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?*

L'urne d'or contenant son armure trônait au milieu de la salle principale. Saga ne savait plus où donner de la tête quand son maître surgit derrière lui.

« Alors dites moi, chevalier des Gémeaux, comment vous sentez vous ? »  
« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai pourtant échoué, je n'ai pas vaincu le scorpion géant! »  
« Tu n'as pas gagné mais tu n'as pas non plus perdu, tu as tué le scorpion et tu t'es évanoui aussitôt, c'est donc un match nul et le but de l'épreuve était de ne pas perdre, tu as donc remporté ton armure. »  
« Je refuse ! Je ne mérite pas de porter cette armure ! »  
« Alors que dirais-tu de laisser l'armure décider pour toi ? »  
« Pardon ? »

L'urne d'or s'ouvrit et l'armure des Gémeaux surgit, étincelante et de toute beauté puis elle se détacha et chaque partie de l'armure vint recouvrir le corps de Saga.

« L'armure t'as reconnu comme son héritier, tu ne peux rien y faire, allez salut. »


End file.
